Pink Shirts, Black Lace & Birthday Suits
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Post Seventeen Candles shower-time with our favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

Hello loyal readers! I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated "The Way He Says Her Name" in so long, mid-terms seriously kicked my ass and my muse these past couple of weeks. You should know, though, that I haven't been completely lazy. I'm actually working on two new fics…including this one below. It was supposed to be a smutty one-shot, but of course it's much longer than I anticipated and thus I'm splitting it up so you get more frequent updates. I promise to get back to my WIP after I get these two fics out of my system, k? -KJ

**Ps, this is rated M for Mmmm CB post-Seventeen-Candles shower sexy time.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pink Shirts, Black Lace and Birthday Suits

The morning of her seventeenth birthday, Blair Waldorf was painfully aware of three things. 1) She was not in her own bedroom, 2) She was completely naked, and 3)—the most terrifying of all realizations—was that an equally naked Chuck Bass was snuggling up against her.

Blair felt herself flush as she remembered the events that transcribed the night before. It was true what they said about sex—once you did it once, you just wanted more and more. Now, why she kept choosing Chuck Bass of all people instead of, say, Nate to sleep with—Blair really couldn't say for sure.

Chuck obviously had plenty of experience in this field, which was oddly reassuring for Blair; on the flip side, that experience probably also meant he had really high expectations, which was incredibly intimidating. And sure, it felt good to feel wanted by him, but Blair also had to remind herself that this was, after all, Chuck Bass—all he wanted was sex, what girl he was with was pretty irrelevant. Screw 'em and lose 'em—that was his motto.

So why the hell did Chuck sleep with her two nights in a row? Didn't he have his fill of her after the first night? Maybe he was just breaking her the night in the limo and after last night, he'd be done with her for good?

It was all far too confusing for Blair to think about any further and she really wanted to avoid an awkward encounter with a conscious Chuck. Therefore, she slowly began to wiggle herself out of his firm grasp. She thought maybe he woke up when his hold on her waist tightened, but his light snoring (Chuck Bass snored, who knew?) assured Blair that she was still safe.

Gently, she managed to slip out of the bed and scurried to put her Valentino dress back on. As she moved her arms into the small sleeves, her hands caressed the diamond necklace she was wearing—you know, as in the _only _thing she had worn last night as they…you know whated. Twice.

The necklace was just another strange piece of the Chuck Bass puzzle—why the hell would he buy her that in the first place? Was it like, some sort of…payment for what was to come?

Blair shuttered. Chuck was low, but he'd never sink that low. Last night he had been so very…sweet. She turned to look at his sleeping form. She felt her lips curve into a smile—he looked peaceful, well-satisfied and (god help her) sexy as hell.

It was official, Blair would have to go to confession for two days in a row—what was wrong with her? She was officially lusting after Chuck Bass. What else would explain her physically fighting the urge to crawl back into bed with him and ravish him where he slept?

Now lying flat on his back, Blair felt hypnotized by the rise and fall of his chest. Her traitorous fingers twitched at her side with the urge to run her fingers over his perfectly proportioned chest hair.

She suppressed a whimper when her eyes travelled south of the border to the not-so-subtle tent that began to form under the thin sheet. God, it would be so easy…or maybe just a quick kiss on his full (and surprisingly soft) lips before she leaves?

At the last possible second, Blair decided it would be in her best interest to leave—maybe not at first, but in the long run? Definitely.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

An hour later, Blair was back in her own home and out of temptation's way. She had just stepped into her shower to wash away the memories of a certain smirking brunette and _everywhere_ he touched her. Less than five minutes later, however, she was shaken out of her steam-induced stupor.

"Is there room in there for two?" Blair heard _him_ say, followed by a _click _on the bathroom door.

_Shit._

"Chuck!" she gasped, pulling the curtain back just far enough to stick her head out "What are you doing here?!"

He was wearing the same outfit from the night before. Obviously, he didn't think it was necessary to change and make himself presentable before tracking her down again.

"At the moment? Admiring your incredible silhouette against the white shower curtain" he leered.

"Chuck!" she scolding, holding the curtain even closer to her body.

"Relax Waldorf, I can't see anything—well, at least nothing I haven't already seen…and tasted" he added.

"Chuck!"

"Okay, alright, no need to get your panties in a twist" he said, pulling out a very familiar pair of black lace La Perlas out of his coat jacket. "Oh wait, I've got yours."

Blair's eyes narrowed as he twirled then around his finer.

"Drop 'em. Now" she ordered.

"Sorry, finders keepers…unless you want to come over here and wrestler me for them?" he offered.

Blair continued to glare.

Chuck shrugged and stuck the panties back into his pocket.

"One more try, Chuck. What are you doing here?"

Chuck removed his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Then he began working on the buttons of his pink dress shirt.

"What do you think, Waldorf? You already deprived me of one morning after and then this morning I woke up alone clutching a damn pillow. Now, if you stuck around like a good little girl, you would know how frisky I get first thing in the morning" he told her.

"Oh no, I don't think so" Blair reprimanded, even as her eyes started to glaze over in anticipation.

"Give me one reason why not" Chuck challenged, letting his shirt fall open.

Blair bit her lip, thinking.

"I have to shave my legs" she said, reddening. She hoped her embarrassment would be worth it if it made Chuck leave.

"I'll shave them for you" he smirked "Problem solved."

"What! Ew, no! That's gross" Blair sputtered out, her face most likely turning every color of the rainbow.

"Blair, I've been with plenty of European women who have never even heard of a razor. If you think a little stubble will scare me off, you are seriously mistaken."

Blair threw a loofa at him.

"You're such an asshole" she told him.

"Not to mention" he continued, ignoring her name-calling "I'm not exactly one to talk now am I?" he asked, rubbing his chest hair.

Blair couldn't help but smile, but she also rolled her eyes for good measure.

"Now" he said in a softer voice "Give me a serious reason or make some room."

Clutching the curtain, Blair took a deep breath.

"I'm naked" she said quietly.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Newsflash Waldorf, I've seen you naked before."

"Yeah, but alcohol was involved and the limo was dark and last night we were under a sheet" she rambled.

"Blair…"

"Now I'm completely sober and standing under a florescent light. You'll see everything" she told him.

"I _want _to see everything" he said, only half-kidding.

"But I'm scared" she said.

Instead of responding, Chuck shrugged out of his shirt and began working on his belt.

Blair watched with wide eyes as his pants met his shirt on the floor. With his thumbs hooked in the waste band of his boxers, Chuck hesitated for a moment before pulling them down. Blair realized at that moment that she wasn't the only one in the room who was afraid of being vulnerable.

She felt herself flush as her eyes ran over his exposed body. He stood there for a moment, letting her see whatever she had to see in order to open herself up to him.

When he couldn't stand it any longer, he began walking towards the shower.

"Wait" Blair told him.

He stopped abruptly in his tracks, looking slightly hurt and rejected.

Her head disappeared from view. A moment later, the curtain was pulled all the way back, revealing her naked form to him.

Chuck's eyes darkened with appreciation and desire. His gaze followed the droplets of water running over her curves and he had to remind himself to breathe.

Blair fought the urge to cover her most intimate parts from his scrutiny. She began to fidget.

"Still want me?" she asked dubiously, despite noticing his obvious erection.

"Blair" he rasped as he stepped into the shower and took her in his arms, kissing her soundly.

Blair instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his embrace. She felt relieved that he hadn't turned her down and tried to convince herself that that was the only emotion coursing through her. She did her best to ignore the feeling in her chest that assured her of how _right _this felt.

Chuck kissed a path along her jaw and stopped at her ear.

"God I missed you" he murmured.

Blair felt her heart explode in her chest. How was it possible that Chuck could make her feel so much more loved and adored in four words than Nate did her entire life?

As he proceeded to make love to her neck in a way she never thought possible, Blair felt overwhelmed with the desire to give him pleasure. She pulled his left shoulder closer and lowered her mouth to his neck. Instead of over thinking it, she just let herself go in hopes that her inexperience would not hinder her ability to match the feeling of his lips on her.

In response, Chuck wound a hand in her hair and beckoned her to continue her administrations to his neck. She experimentally bit down on his should lightly, causing Chuck to groan in her ear and thrust her hardness against her thigh.

"Chuck" she sighed, feeling blissfully content.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt one of Chuck's thick fingers slide inside of her.

She gasped at the sensation and clamped down on his finger unconsciously as her body continued to adapt to her recent sexual awakening. She was still tender from the last two nights but it didn't matter. Her head fell back against the shower wall as her breath came out in pants.

Chuck captured her lips again as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. Blair absently reached for his cock and began to jack him off in the same rhythm.

"That feels so good" he rasped against her lips.

Blair smiled and kissed him again. Feeling much bolder now, she began to pump him faster and harder.

"Chuck, that thing that you did to me last night" she began "Can I do it to you?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Chuck, that thing that you did to me last night" she began "Can I do it to you?"_

Chuck slowed the finger he was moving inside her as he regarded her request seriously.

"You sure?" he asked with furrowed brow.

His constant need to be reassured that she didn't feel pressured into any sexual acts was incredibly romantic in a completely non-romantic kind of way. Blair was beginning to think that maybe Chuck wasn't putting on an act for her—that maybe this was him being sincere and that there was no game involved.

Of course, if she was a game, then the joke was certainly on her because one sly look later Blair was kneeling on the wet shower floor in front of him.

She tilted her head up and saw an almost proud look on Chuck's face as he stared down at her. Above him, the hot shower spray pelted down on his body, making him look even more delicious than before. Note to self: for an even sexier Chuck, just add water. At that moment Blair knew she wanted—no, _needed _to taste him.

She reached out to touch his member again and took the time to study every vein and curve of his cock. It was her first time really seeing one up close and she couldn't help but be excited to finally hold one in her hand—especially one that had given her so much pleasure the past two nights.

There was something enticing and almost seductive about his manhood. To Blair, oral sex was never something that sounded appealing—it was just one of those gross things you had to put up with from time to time for your boyfriend's sake. Nate had never asked, so Blair never gave it much thought. But now with her face only inches away, she felt incredibly turned on by the sheer eroticism of the situation.

Holding his cock at the base with two hands, Blair leaned forward and licked the head. She was delighted to feel it jump in her hands and smiled up at Chuck, who was staring down at her with onyx black eyes. He had his own hands braced against the wall to steady himself.

Blair felt like a goddess.

Chuck was offering her no advice or demands and felt amazing to hold power over another human being for once in her life—undiluted, sexual power. She never felt so alive.

She licked his head again before lifting his cock and running her tongue up and down his length a few times. Working her way back to the head, Blair began to jerk him off—both hands together. Closing her lips around the head and sucking lightly, Blair could feel the shudder that ran over Chuck's body. It felt to her like submission.

Feeling confident, Blair really began to explore this sexual act that was completely foreign to her. Taking him further into her mouth, she reached down to cup his balls and play with them for a bit. She was rewarded with a groan of approval.

One of Chuck's hands left the wall and threaded itself into Blair's wet hair. For a split second, she could not help the momentary fear that swept over her—she had heard plenty of stories from the girls at school who would complain about guys forcing them to deep throat them. She was enjoying what she was doing, but did not feel comfortable enough to take it that far.

To her relief, however, she found that Chuck's hand applied no pressure down on her head. Instead it rested gently against it, massaging soothing circles into her scalp.

Blair sighed and spared another glance up at Chuck. His forehead was now pressed against the wall he supported himself against. He lips were parted in the most sensuous way and it just turned her on even more. She loved knowing that _she _was the one giving _him _so much pleasure for a chance. She hummed around his member as her lips slid up and down his length. She felt his hips jerk forward gently in response.

After a few minutes, Blair pulled back her head completely in order to catch her breath. Instead of breaking contact with his cock, she ran her swollen lips all around his seeping head with the help of her saliva. She experimentally licked up some of the fluid that his body was providing her and Blair found comfort in its mild taste. She wanted more of it.

She took him in her mouth again, a little too eager and he hit the back of her throat—triggering a gag reflex. She recovered quickly though and got back to work.

"Blair" he panted "I'm gonna come. Do you want it?"

She wanted anything he would give her.

"Mmhmm" she murmured around his manhood.

"Oh shit" he whispered as he came into her mouth.

Blair's eyes widened when she realized how abruptly her mouth became filled with his essence. She swallowed quickly to prevent another gag reflect from triggering. She pulled back to look up at him.

Then Chuck did something she really didn't expect—he pulled her up by the shoulders almost violently before plunging his tongue inside of her mouth. Blair had thought he'd avoid her mouth at all costs after what she just did, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Fuck Blair that felt amazing" he rasped against her lips.

"I'll get better" she replied without thinking. She felt nervous about her performance now that he had all his power back.

Chuck opened his eyes and cupped her cheeks in his hand.

"Hey, hey look at me" he said.

Blair opened her eyes and felt her breath hitch. There he was again, with that same intense look she had never really seen before the night she lost her virginity to him.

"_You're_ amazing" he confessed.

As her heart all but erupted in her chest, Blair willed herself with every fiber of her being to not fall in love with the man in front of her. She's known Chuck practically her entire life and thought she knew exactly who he was: cold, manipulative and heartless. But this person in front of her may have sounded and looked like Chuck, but he was different. His eyes were a different color, the harsh lines of his face were softened and his voice hit a place so deep inside of her that she never felt so exposed in her life. But with that exposure came the feeling of trust and security. It terrified her.

It terrified her because suddenly, this woman he was helping her become could not help but want to satisfy his every need and desire. She wanted to give him everything he ever wanted and more so that he'd never have reason to leave her. She adamantly did not want to be another mark on Chuck Bass' bedpost, but god help her if body was not buzzing for his touch—practically crying out for more more more.

"Ready for more?" he asked.

Blair bit her lip and nodded.

_More._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC. Want more? Reviews are always lovely…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ready for more?" he asked her before kissing her breathlessly.

Blair could only moan into his mouth in response.

She quivered at the feeling of Chuck's fingertips being run over her slit.

"Are you sore at all?" he asked with concern.

"A little" she told him "But it's okay. Really."

Her eagerness made him smile.

"Don't worry" he said, planting a kiss on the back of both her hands "I can be gentle."

"I trust you."

The words were out of Blair's mouth before she had a chance to stop them. She hoped the stream of water would have drowned out her small confession, but from the look in Chuck's eyes, she knew he had.

So much for trying to maintain some of her power.

Without breaking eye contact, Chuck slid not one but two fingers inside of her channel at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Christ, you're wet Blair" he said, running his free hand across her damp collarbone.

"You enjoyed what you just did, didn't you? It excited you to have me at your mercy like that, making me weak in the knees" he murmured.

Blair felt herself redden under his scrutiny. Speaking of weak in the knees…

"Didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered.

The hand caressing her collarbone moved down to her right breast. He toyed with her nipple until it formed a hard peak—begging for his hot mouth.

"How did it make you feel?" he asked quietly.

"Powerful" she admitted "Sexy."

Chuck dipped his head down to capture the bud in his mouth. He sucked hard, causing Blair's quick intake of breath.

"Do I make you feel sexy?" he asked as her nipple fell from his lips.

He looked up at Blair who merely nodded with eyes closed.

Chuck moved his head up to the sensitive spot right below her ear and kissed it.

"Say it" he told her.

"You make me feel sexy" it came out in a breathily whisper that was possibly the sexiest thing Chuck had ever heard.

"Do you want my mouth on your sweet sex? Like last night?" he asked.

Blair was certain that if he did _that_ while she was standing…well, let's just say she wouldn't be standing for long.

"Later" she told him "I need to feel you fill me first."

Chuck cursed every god in heaven that he didn't stop for condoms on the way over. From the past two nights, Blair had wiped him clean.

"Can't, no condom" he said, hating himself. "Are you on the pill?"

Blair shook her head. "No, but…can't we try just one stroke? Please Chuck, I'm aching for you" she whispered.

It was a request Chuck was hopeless to refuse.

"Okay" he said, running a finger over her bottom lip "But just one—I can't have any Chuck jrs running around."

"I agree" Blair said, but even so, in her head appeared a small child. Except for her eyes and nose, the little boy was a dead ringer for the man in front of her.

"Turn around" he told her.

"Huh?"

"Trust me, it'll feel amazing" he said.

Blair, although a little nervous, turned around to face the wall.

"Brace your hands" he told her.

Blair lifted her hands high above her head and spread them against the wall like a criminal preparing for a pat-down. And while the fantasy was oh so delicious for Chuck to imagine, the kinky stuff would have to wait.

He moved Blair's hands down and closer together, so they were just resting parallel to her shoulders.

"Relax, Blair" he chided, sensing her stiffness "I won't hurt you."

"Okay" she said.

Pulling her hips back at an easier angle to enter her, Chuck took a deep breath before slowly pushing his way home.

"Fuck Blair" he sighed as his forehead hit her shoulder "You're like no one else, you know that?"

"Oh Chuck" she whispered "It feels so…"

"Fucking amazing, I know. It's the no barrier thing—just you and me."

No barrier, no reservations, no insecurities. Just flesh.

He leaned forward to swirl tongue around the exposed nape of her neck.

"Do it again" she begged, wiggling her hips "Please."

He complied, figuring one more stroke wouldn't hurt them.

"Oooh" she mewed as he pulled out and re-entered her "Yes, yes. Keep going."

"Blair we agreed" he bit out, despite wanting to continue more than anything. He had to maintain control. This was dangerous—no birth control of any kind. Blair Waldorf was dangerous.

He began pulling out, but then Blair pushed her hips back—reclaiming him.

It was Chuck's turn to moan.

"Please" she begged, wrapping his arms around her body and holding him closer "I've waited so long to feel this way. Don't take it from me yet."

The combination of the desperation in her voice, her wet heat strangling him and her deep need for him and him alone compelled Chuck to throw reason to the wind and just _feel_. He continued to drive himself into her, despite the warning bells in his head.

He just prayed he'd have the strength to pull out before he came.

The mixed sounds of their pleasure filled the shower space.

"Chuck I need…" she began.

"Need what?" he asked. He'd give her the world.

"To see your face" she said, unable to articulate a change in positions. It was still all too new for her.

Chuck, understanding perfectly, pulled out—to which Blair let out of a cry of despair.

"Shh" he soothed as he turned her around, lifted her against the wall and impaled her body back onto his.

He caught her lips in order to muffle her cry of pleasure.

Blair's legs automatically wrapped around his hips; her hands tangled in his hair. It felt perfect now that she could see him looking back at her.

"You feel even bigger like this" she said "It's like there's no part of me you aren't touching."

Okay, so it wasn't your run of the mill filthy-sex talk, but it made Chuck's eyes cross in pleasure regardless. He was still in such awe that Blair Waldorf of all people had chosen him to explore her sexuality with. He always knew she had the potential to be this little sex kitten, but not even in his most perverse fantasies did he ever…okay, so that wasn't exactly true, but still it was a shock.

"You fit me perfectly" he told her "Like we were made for each other."

That was right about when the tip of his penis hit _that _spot.

"Oh!…OH!…what's…" Blair mused out loud.

"Your g-spot" he told her proudly, hitting it again.

"Uh! I thought that wasn't real" she whispered as the pleasure ran over her.

"Oh its real baby. Real and guaranteed to make you come fluttering around my cock any second now. You feel it coming?" he coaxed.

"Yes I…I'm gonna…oh Chuck. Chuck!" she cried out.

Chuck yanked out of her channel and spent himself all over her stomach—gently thrusting against her belly until he had nothing left.

_Fuck _he mused in a post-orgasm haze _Did it get any better than this?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Y'all! I've got a short-interlude-y chapter for you…and fifteen minutes before the new episode no doubt! I'll hopefully have the rest tomorrow or the next day.

Also, thank you soooooooooo much to every who has reviewed. I adore them more than anything and they really are amazing to read so thank you thank you thank you!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"That was a close one" Chuck murmured as Blair slouched in his arms.

She nodded her head. It _was_ a close one, just not for the reason he was talking about. You see, something has been happening to Blair the past couple of days with Chuck. She felt it the first night in the limo—this spark that she once thought she held only for Nate but not once did it ever make her feel so elated as to when Chuck was inside of her. She casted off the feeling after she went back into her room that night and tried to convince herself that it was just the act of sex that was making her feel the way she felt.

The problem is that Blair continued to feel it last night when they were together—and not just when they slept together either. The spark in her chest hit her long before their clothes came off. It happened when he slid the necklace around her neck, when he called her beautiful and when he kissed her shoulder—in effect, apologizing for every wrong that had even been done to her. That was the reason she had sex with him again, because the spark in her chest told her to. Told her that this man in front of her, despite whatever she once thought of him, was now a man worthy of her body and deserving of her affections.

Tonight, in the blissful moments leading up to her release, Blair was aware of every sensory overload. She could taste Chuck's desire for her on her tongue. She could smell sweet scent of sex and vanilla body wash invade her nose. She could hear the sound of their bodies smacking together, the pounding on the water on the tiled floor and the slew of vulgarity and adoration simultaneously coming out of their mouths.

She could feel _everything._ The cold tiles against her back, her wet hair sticking to her neck, her hardened nipples brushing against his chest hair, the heels of her feet digging into his lower back, her hands lost in his dark hair, his lips on her neck, his hands on her hips and _him._

She could feel him filling her in a way she never could have imagined. For so long she wondered what sex felt like, what it would feel for her to be this intimate with another human being, to be cherished and not afraid of her own body and desires.

She had it tattooed in her mind now though. Yes, she knew with perfect clarity what that feeling was. It was Chuck.

And then when she opened her eyes, she looked into his and she was gone. Gone away from Constance, from Nate and Serena and her mother, gone from the Upper East Side and gone from the world in general. Nothing else mattered. She could not have had a single thought at that moment if she tried. No other thought but the one that's been haunting her from the first moment he pushed inside of her two nights prior.

_I love you._ She knew it, knew it like she knew that tights are not pants and never will be. It didn't make any sense, but it didn't need to. She knew she loved Chuck Bass.

She also knew she could never tell him—not unless she wanted him to run away from her with his pants still around his ankles.

No, she could never tell him. But that moment when she came, she almost did. Hell, she wanted to. But somehow, with a literal biting of her tongue, she suppressed the urge.

So yeah, Chuck, it was a close one.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC soon! Yay for some CB tonight and leave a review if you want to!


	5. Chapter 5

Originally, this was going to be the last chapter and it was going to be significantly less porny. But eh, I changed my mind. It's now going to be a little longer and a lot sexier. Haha, enjoy! –KJ

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When they stepped out of the shower, Chuck automatically began to collect his clothes off the floor. Blair, ignoring the feeling that he wanted to leave her, wiped the steam off the mirror as she does ritually. And to be honest, she had to stop and look at her reflection for much longer than she would normally. At that moment, she did not see it fit to scrutinize herself because for the first time—she saw nothing wrong with herself.

"See something you like, Waldorf?" Chuck asked, sneaking up behind her.

Blair moved a hand up to touch her rosy cheek.

"I think I do" she told him.

"Well that makes two of us" he said as he swept her up in his arms newly-wed style.

Blair was delighted to spot his clothes were back on the floor—only folded. It meant he didn't want to leave her, not yet at least.

"Chuck, I'm tired" she chided as he made his way with her over to her bed.

"Blair, relax" he told her.

_Relax_. It was the second time he ordered her to do that. Was she really so uptight? Blair thought for a moment before answering her own question. Yes. Yes she was.

Gently placing her on the bed, Chuck crawled up beside her, rested his head against her satin pillow…and instead of ravishing her, closed his eyes.

"Tired are we?" Blair asked coyly, her fingers toying with his damp hair.

"Um hum" he murmured "Didn't you just say you were too?"

"Yes, but I just wasn't aware the great Chuck Bass scheduled in naptime during an afternoon tryst" she said playfully.

He took the hand she was running through his hair in his.

"I guess I'm just breaking all the rules for you, Waldorf" he said quietly as he kissed her palm.

It was an uncharacteristically soft moment which compelled Blair to do something in return. She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. It was a rare thing for her to initial any kissing between them. Besides one time in the limo where Blair had attacked his mouth with the fevering need of built-up sexual frustration, the duo either met half-way or Chuck would take the lead.

But today it was Blair's turn. Pulling her head back slightly, she let her tongue play along the shape of his lips before kissing him again.

Chuck groaned deep in his throat as he moved Blair's body to lie on top of him without breaking the kiss. They continued this for a while, moving their lips in a lazy, explorative, sensuous way that was much more arousing than one would think.

Blair was personally shocked at how wet she felt herself get after already coming in the shower not even ten minutes before. Shouldn't she be done for the day? She was starting to get concerned about Chuck's reaction to her…eagerness. Would he think she was a slut? Was he just being nice to her now, only to throw her horniness back in her face at the most humiliating moment possible?

She physically shuddered at the thought.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I'm just cold" she told. They were, after all, fresh out of the shower and only wearing towels.

"Hmm allow me" he said as he maneuvered her towel off her body.

"Chuck!" she gasped as the cool air pinched her sensitive skin.

"Body warmth, Blair" he winked as he grabbed a blanket to throw over them and recaptured her lips.

Blair sighed contently into his mouth.

_I'm just making up for lost time_ she told herself _there's nothing slutty about that._

"Mmph" she moaned when she felt his hardening manhood slide over her very naked body. She instinctively grinded herself against him.

"Fuck I'd kill for a condom" he groaned into her lips.

"And I'd help" she said "It would be very Bonnie and Clyde."

"Or Blair and Chuck" he offered.

"I think I like the sound of that" she said before playfully biting his lip.

"God, you're making me hard" he confessed "Am I making you wet?"

Blair looked at him with hooded eyes and nodded.

"Show me" he ordered.

Blair, unsure of what he meant, reached down in between her legs and slid two fingers inside. She brought them up and held them in front of his face, glistening with her juices.

Chuck took her slightly quivering hand and guided her fingers into his mouth. He sucked at them greedily, running his lips up and down her slim fingers. When he was finished, he slid two of his own fingers into her wet heat and made her then lick his own fingers clean.

"Now you" he said in a husky voice.

Blair hesitated only a moment before doing what she was told.

"Do you ever do this when you're alone?" he asked, his eyes glazing over at the erotic sight she provided him.

Blair shook her head no.

"Well there's no reason not to. You taste incredible" he said.

Chuck considered her for a moment as if thinking about what next to say.

"You wanna know what I do when I'm alone?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered. God, she wanted to know everything.

"I jack off thinking about you doing the same thing to yourself. I imagine you lying underneath the sheets of this very bed late at night, withering around as your dainty little fingers rub at that sensitive flesh between your legs and I get off on it."

Blair felt herself redden with arousal. Surely he didn't mean to say…

"I've dreamed about it for as long as I can remember, even when you were with Nate. It didn't matter; I just couldn't stop thinking about it. And now that I've had you…well, I still can't stop thinking about it" he said with dark eyes "So what do you say?"

Blair was speechless—and also turned on beyond belief. She was fairly certain she was dripping onto her thighs at this point. Masturbation was never something she thought people actually talked about—it was supposed to be a dirty secret that everyone had but no one dare admitted to.

But Chuck was different. Chuck with his porn videos and magazines and hookers. He had absolutely no shame in sharing everything with her—including this fantasy he has of her with…herself. Which he wanted her to do in front of him.

The ball was in her court now. Should she or shouldn't she?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

TBC. So what do you guys think, should she or shouldn't she? ;) Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh lordy I love you guys. I got 25 reviews saying "she should"…like I'd ever tease you like that without finishing what I started! So without further ado, here are Chuck and Blair, both finishing what _they_ started ;)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_So what do you say?"_

Blair's gulp was almost audible. The old Blair would never do something like that. The old Blair made it her goal in life to be prim and proper and well…prudish. But now, as she lay naked on top of an equally naked and horny Chuck Bass, it would be pretty difficult to argue that she was that same girl.

"I will, if you will" she breathed.

A leer spread across Chuck's features.

"Why Miss Waldorf, I've never…"

"Of course you have" she countered, sitting up "How do you want to do this?"

Her cheeks were flushed, her damp hair was framing her face and her bare breasts were on display for his benefit and his alone.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked as his hands wandered up her torso to play with her soft mounds.

"I don't know" she sighed as her head fell back "I'm the one who's actually never done this before, remember?"

"Cause I'm your first" he reminded her haughtily and unnecessarily.

"Yes" she smiled down on him.

He sat up to meet her in a searing kiss.

"Tell me what to do, Chuck" she whispered, arms wound around his neck.

Chuck lifted Blair off of him and placed her on the bed. He stood up and moved a chair towards the foot of her bed. He let the towel fall from his lips before getting situated in the chair, facing her. His hands rested on his thighs, not touching his already throbbing erection.

"Move up to your knees" he said "And spread apart your legs a little. Let me see that glistening pussy."

His sexy bedroom voice could basically convince Blair to do any and everything he wanted. She was so turned on she couldn't even be bothered to be embarrassed by his crude language. God help her, she _wanted_ this so much she ached for release.

"Like this?" she asked quietly, encouraged by the lust in his eyes.

"Just like that" he echoed "Now touch your breasts like I just did."

"Good" he encouraged as her hands moved to their first destination. "You have such beautiful tits. I can't wait till the day you let me fuck them until I come all over your chest. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes" Blair sighed, getting lost in the sound of his voice.

"Good, because I intend to do just that in the near future. Now, start to move a hand down your body—slowly Blair, yes, just like that. I want you to cup your sex before you actually go in, okay?"

She nodded. Her breathing was labored as she waited on edge for his next command. She felt simultaneously exhilarated and terrified.

"Okay, now spread yourself for me. Let me take a look inside. God, you weren't kidding were you Blair? You're positively dripping."

"Chuck, please" she pled. She could feel his hungry gaze boring into her and the feeling building up inside her was too intense, she needed to relieve the pressure.

"Okay baby, no more waiting" he soothed "Touch yourself just like you do when no one's around."

She blushed at the implication as she began moving her hand.

As he watched her finger tips begin to run themselves over her wet sex, Chuck felt the extreme satisfaction run through his body at seeing his most innocent yet most erotic fantasy play out in front of him.

Unable to hold out any longer, he reached for the base of his cock and began to pump himself ever so slowly—refusing to take his eyes off of her as he committed every whimper and touch to memory.

"Oh yeah, you know right where to go, don't you, Blair?" he commented as she began to circle around her swollen clit. "What are you thinking about?"

"You" she told him "Always you" came out in a whisper so soft Chuck almost missed it.

"What?" he asked, the silence in the room became deafening.

She had put herself in yet another risky position, but it was too late to go back now. She had to explain herself.

"Do you remember that time in the ninth grade when I walked in on you and Sissy Tyler in the girl's bathroom?" Blair asked with her eyes closed. Her hand didn't stop moving.

Neither did Chuck's. He didn't remember the girl's face, but he sure as hell remembered the look of shock and mortification in Blair's eyes as he caught their reflection in the mirror above the sinks. In a matter of seconds Blair had run out of there and the two never spoke of it again. Until now.

"Refresh my memory" he offered.

Blair sighed as she found the courage to go on.

"She was sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around you as you…"

_Silence. _She couldn't say it. She may have been kneeling naked on her bed masturbating for Chuck Bass, but she still hesitating in saying _that _word.

"What did I do, Blair?" he coaxed.

Blair took a deep breath.

"You fucked her standing up. You still had your scarf on and everything. Sissy had her head thrown back in pleasure as she moaned for you to continue. All the girls at school would always talk about being with you, but I never thought…but after I saw you two together, it was all I could think about for the rest of the day. And night" she added.

"Go on" Chuck urged her quietly, desperate for her to keep going.

"Her face was engraved in my memory—that look of sheer ecstasy that I had never known. I wanted so badly to know what if felt like. That was the first night I ever touched myself, thinking about you and her having sex. And I kept doing it, every night over and over again but I could never find my release. I had no idea what it was supposed to feel like, I just knew I hadn't felt it yet. Then one night, I re-casted the part in my head and it wasn't Sissy you were fucking anymore…it was me."

"Oh?" he asked, too shocked to say anything else.

"Yeah. And just like that, I…I came. It wasn't a full-blown orgasm, but it was still more powerful than anything I'd ever known. And I couldn't believe that it happened while thinking of you."

"I can" he said tried to say haughtily, but it came out weak and breathy.

"Me too, now that I've had the real thing" she said as she watched him stroke his cock.

"This right here?" he offered, motioning to his package.

Blair nodded and bit her lip.

"You want my cock inside you?"

"God yes" she said.

"I'm not gonna give it to you Blair. You have to use your fingers like the dirty girl you are" he taunted.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked coyly. She liked this game, she could play this game. It felt like old times between the two of them…except you know, minus the voyeuristic masturbation sexcapade they were currently engaged in.

_Baby likes to play _Chuck thought.

"More than anything" he said as he fondled his balls "I wanna see you fuck yourself on your fingers pretending it's my cock and loving every minute of it."

"Your wish is my…" she began as she slid two fingers inside her pussy "Ohhh…"

"Now we're getting somewhere" Chuck murmured as he watched the tantalizingly slow pace Blair set for them as she moved her hips up and down, up and down. He watched her fingers disappear and reappear as they continued to get drenched in her juices. He had to squeeze the base of his cock to prevent himself from losing control.

"You're so beautiful, Blair. Tell me how that feels" he urged.

"Incredible. The feeling is still so new and it feels so good…" she trailed off, her head clouded with the sound of him calling her beautiful.

"You still thinking about me? About the pleasure I can give you?" he asked.

"Yes…yes, I have you inside me. So deep, stretching me" she told him.

"_Claiming _you" he corrected with a possessive growl as he pumped himself harder.

"Yes, I'm yours" she confessed "Take me, Chuck. Take me now."

Chuck saw her climbing towards her climax and knew she could handle the job on her own, but his animal instinct took over and told him to take what was so rightly his. He got up from the chair and gracefully pushed Blair back onto her plush bed before she knew what hit her. His face went right for her pink, wet cunt and he wasted no time devouring her.

Blair grabbed a pillow to bite down on as pleasure began to hit her in waves bigger than anything she ever felt.

Despite gagging herself, Blair's moans could still be heard clearly as Chuck lapped at her dripping slit over and over again. Allowing his nose to brush her clit with just the right amount of pressure, he replaced it with his lips and sucked on it as hard as he would her rosy nipples. At the same time, he slid three fingers in as far as they could go.

Blair came screaming into her down feathered pillow as her hips involuntarily surged upwards, urging Chuck to press his face even further against her.

He licked up every drop of her sweet nectar up before climbing up her body.

"Push your breasts together" he demanded as he took hold of his painfully stiff erection.

Blair, overcome with her orgasm, couldn't understand he wanted her to do.

Chuck growled in frustration before doing it himself. He then guided his cock to the cleavage he was making and began to pump himself in between her breasts, resulting in a sweet friction.

"Oh god" he groaned as he looked down at her "So fucking gorgeous, I want to shoot my load all over that pretty face of yours."

He saw her eyes widen in shock. It was so perverse, so wrong…and was it bad that it didn't totally gross her out?

Chuck smiled.

"Don't worry baby, I won't. Not tonight at least. One lick of that sweet tongue is all I need" he begged.

Blair lazily rolled her tongue out of her mouth and swept it over his seeping head.

"Christ" he swore as he pushed himself back. Three hard strokes later sent him coming hard all over Blair's chest. "Blair" he sighed as he spent himself.

Grabbing a discarded towel, he cleaned up her chest before rolling onto his side facing her. Blair's eyes had already begun to flutter close. With one last kiss to her cheek, Chuck pulled her close to him and dosed off too.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

TBC!!! Was it everything you wanted and more? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later, Chuck woke up to a serious pounding in his chest when he realized he was still with Blair. When he realized that the last hour, much like the last couple of days with her, wasn't a dream. He had her. Finally. She was his. Blair Waldorf was his.

Chuck didn't think he'd ever be this guy or ever want to be. In truth, his feelings for Blair went far beyond lust and started much earlier than the night at Victrola. He had liked her since the day he met her, although he never actually understood what he felt until the day Nate asked her to be his girlfriend when they were eleven. Chuck distinctly remembered how he had wrapped his arms around his stomach—convinced that all the air had been removed from his body and he was dying. It was one of those unexplainable, horrific feelings he never wanted to feel again.

So he suppressed it. Every time Nate and Blair would hold hands or kiss or share a smile just for each other, Chuck suppressed the ache in his gut. But things were different now. Nate—as far as he was concerned—was out of the way and no longer a factor. When Blair had said those words "I think we just broke up," Chuck knew he was being rewarded for all those years of Blair ignoring him and his father not believing in him. That night he had it all, he had Victrola up and running, and he had Blair at his side.

He couldn't believe that Blair was actually going to have sex with him until, well, she slid down on top of him for the first time. Everything was happening so fast, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it all meant. The one thing he did know was that a change was occurring. He knew that the two of them would never be the same after that night.

Afterwards, as they got dressed in relative silence, Chuck felt honest-to-god nervous for the first time in his life. He never got nervous or self-conscious about women—not ever. Sex was what he did and never before did he ever regret a performance or second guess himself. When they arrived to Blair's place, she had turned to him. "Thanks for tonight" she said quietly before exiting the limo without as much as a look-back.

As Chuck watched her retreating form, well, that's when the fluttering started.

But now, presently, it would seem that those butterflies from his stomach had decided to burrow themselves in his pounding heart. The heart that told him for the first time in his life what it felt like to feel love for someone. And he knew it too. He knew it was love because it was completely foreign from anything else he'd ever experienced.

It was scary and it was fucked up, but it was also too late. Chuck Bass was in love with Blair Waldorf. Now that he knew this, he'd never be able to stop. She would be it for him, he knew it like he knew his name, Blair was now and would always be his one and only.

He just wished she'd feel the same way too.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

AN: You guys are so amazing for always commenting and not bitching one bit that I haven't updated this in a while. I was having so much trouble writing this final chapter and didn't want you guys to be disappointed…so hopefully you won't be. It's kind of fluffy, but whatevs. I also didn't have the patience to proof-read this as I am extremely burnt out on end of the year papers/finals/etc…so I apologize for any blatant typos in advance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

**Chapter 8**

Chuck watched with awe as Blair's eyelids fluttered open. Like a butterfly out of a cocoon.

She smiled, embarrassed, as she saw him watching her intently.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Just for a few minutes" he told her, stroking her hair.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Don't be, I like watching you sleep" he said.

Her smile widened. So did his.

"Is that the only thing you like about me, Bass?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chuck smirked as he lifted up the thin sheet that covered her nude body.

"Not the only thing, no" he told her.

Blair gasped in mock offense and pulled the cover back down.

"Don't get all modest on me now, sunshine" he said "Things have only just started to get interesting."

"So is that what all this is about? Satiating your piqued interest?" Blair tried to joke, but her insecurities laced every syllable.

"Maybe. Lucky for me, we've proved to be quite _in_satiable when we're together" Chuck said.

Blair reddened. She couldn't exactly dispute that claim now could she?

"So what's your excuse for the past couple of days, Waldorf? Just sick of waiting?" he asked.

To be honest, he was pretty terrified to hear her response. He knew women used him for sex all the time—and the feeling was mutual. Sex wasn't supposed to mean anything between two people, nothing but a warm body to help you get off. But the thought that this was nothing but a pointless fling for someone like Blair Waldorf was just unthinkable. It had to have meant more, he felt it. But if she didn't feel it too, than he was even worse off than he first anticipated.

"No Chuck, unlike you, sex is actually meaningful to some people—remember?"

"I may vaguely remember you saying something like that on one or a thousand different occasions" he murmured, toying with her hand. She had the softest skin. "So does that mean you think sex between us is meaningful?"

"I think it had meaning. The first time at least" she told him.

"Why did you pick me?" he asked quietly. He was looking down at their hands, doing his best to avoid looking into her eyes. It was too risky, too much was at stake. If she knew how he left about her…that he loved her, well, it would probably be all over between them. But Chuck wasn't going to let her go—not now, not ever. Even if she tried to leave, he'd chase her for the rest of his life.

But Blair obviously didn't understand what he was trying to do, because she placed her hand on his cheek and just that like she drew his eyes to meet hers. And then he couldn't look away.

"Because you were the first person to ever see the real me" she said "And I guess it just felt appropriate."

"Appropriate to lose your virginity in the back of a moving limo?" he teased.

"Well I certainly would never expect candles and soft music from the likes of Chuck Bass" she teased back.

"What about last night at the party? There was no music or candles, but it felt pretty damn romantic to me" he said.

"So now you're a romantic?" Blair asked, dubious.

"Well I did buy you jewelry fit for a queen, didn't I?" he smirked.

"Yes" Blair agreed, sharing his smile "But if you really wanted to go all out, you would have gotten me flowers too" she reasoned.

"Flowers, huh?" he mused.

Blair nodded.

"Maybe like a dozen roses to demonstrate my devotion to you?"

"For starters" Blair told him.

"Do the ones I put on your chaise count?" he asked innocently.

Blair furrowed her brow in confusion before turning to look over at the chaise in question. There, in all of its glory, was a gorgeous bouquet of a dozen blood-red roses. She gasped and sat up in shock clutching the sheet to her body, completely baffled that she had not seen them sooner.

She felt Chuck sit up beside her and kiss her shoulder.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"When? How? Why?" Blair stuttered out.

"I got them on my way over here this morning. I had another bouquet waiting for you in my limo yesterday morning, but I tossed those when you turned down my breakfast invitation" he told her.

Blair looked over her shoulder at him and saw the pain of yesterday's rejection in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted…" she began.

He kissed her again, touching her hair in a way Blair thought only boyfriends were supposed to.

"You don't have to apologize" he told her.

Bringing down the sheet she clutched to her chest, Chuck exposed her naked chest to his hungry gaze and leaned down to kiss the swell of breast.

"K" Blair sighed as her fingers naturally found their way into his hair.

After placing a few chaste kissing on her breasts, Chuck danced his lips to her collarbone, up her neck, and across her jaw to meet her slightly parted lips. They shared an intimate kiss that left Blair as breathless as their last sexual encounter.

"Thank you for the flowers" Blair whispered.

"Thank you for choosing me" he said.

And there was just something about the way he said that that made Blair push him down on the bed and crawl on top of him, claiming his lips almost possessively. The smell of the roses now permeated through the air so strongly that Blair could not understand how she didn't notice them the whole time they were there.

"What did I say?" Chuck asked as he pulled back for air "Insatiable."

Blair sat up smiling; straddling his hips and ran her hands over his bare chest.

"Don't act like you don't love it" she said.

Chuck almost stopped breathing at the mention of the "L" word. He recovered fast, however: he's Chuck Bass.

"Love what? A willing participant as gorgeous as you in my quest of sexual debauchery? You know I do" he smirked.

The smile on Blair's face faded as her palm flattened right over his heart.

"Your heart's beating so fast" she said, looking in his eyes with concern "Are you feeling okay?"

Of course he wasn't okay, those fucking butterflies were threatening to rip his pounding heart right out of his chest. But what could he say? _No Blair, I'm not okay, I'm in love with you and I need you to love me too. What do you say? _It was hopeless. _He _was hopeless. He decided to play it off cool as the typical upper-east sider would—in deep, deep denial.

Chuck lifted her hand away from his traitorous heart and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I'm fine" he said.

Blair blushed at the initiate kiss.

"What?" he smirked, watching her reddened cheeks.

"You just keep surprising me, Bass" she told him.

"Isn't that the point?" he asked her.

Blair became very serious.

"I don't know…is it?"

"I'm trying to give you what I think you deserve, Blair. Is that wrong?" he asked, quietly.

Blair was taken aback.

"No, not wrong. Unexpected maybe…" she trailed off.

Chuck didn't allow her to finish. He sat up and captured her lips one more time before he did something he was going to hate himself for.

"We should get dressed" he said. He gingerly slid Blair off his lap as he went to retrieve his clothes from the bathroom floor. "If we're up here too long Dorota may come looking for us."

Blair's eyes flashed to her bedroom door and saw that it was unlocked.

"Chuck, you didn't even lock the door!" she scolded as she scurried to secure the lock before heading to her own closet to get dressed.

"It's more exciting to know we might get caught at any minute" he told her as he walked back into sight with his clothes mostly on.

"For you, maybe" Blair said as she pulled a dress on over her head.

"For you too, you just don't know it yet. But don't worry, I intend to teach you" Chuck said.

Blair looked at him from over her shoulder with a small smile gracing her features.

"You are completely determined to ruin me, aren't you Bass?"

"The only desire I have, Blair, is to show you your full potential."

"As a slut?" she challenged, pulling up the zipper on her dress.

"As a woman" he answered.

Blair tried to hide the wide smile that spread across her face as she took her time to run a brush through her mostly dry hair.

When she turned around, she saw a smirking Chuck sitting on her chaste, once again holding up her pair of lace panties. He tossed them to her and Blair caught them easily.

"Did I _earn _these?" she asked, sauntering over to him with an extra swagger to her hips.

"That, and so much more" he said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Even so, I'm shocked you would give these back. Aren't panties the equivalent to trophies for someone like you?" she asked.

"Technically, yes, but being your first is more than enough of a reward for me" Chuck said, squeezing her hips affectionately "And besides, I'm sure I'll get another opportunity to steal these back from you at some point."

"Oh, really? What makes you so sure?" she asked him coyly.

"Call it a hunch—I think I'm growing on you, Waldorf. In fact, you may even be starting to like me a little."

"Define like" she smiled before sobering "Let's just say that you don't make me miserable. Whatever this is between us…I'm really happy right now, with you" she told him.

Chuck smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I should get going" he said, helping her up.

"Oh, okay" Blair said.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" he asked.

"Umm, nope, not yet."

"Do you wanna hang out?" he asked.

Blair's eyebrows raised.

"Hang out? With you?"

"No, with Dan Humphrey. Of course, with me. We can order in and watch your favorite movie—what do you say?" he asked.

"I say yes" Blair told him.

"Good" he said before kissing her one last time. Pulling apart slowly, he spoke quietly "Oh and Blair?"

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Happy Birthday" he said.

Blair smiled "Thank you."

Chuck walked to her door.

"Chuck" she called.

Chuck turned around and watched with amusement as Blair tossed him back the pair of panties.

"Insurance, just in case I change my mind about you" she told him with a wink.

"You won't, but I'll take them anyways. I'll see you later, Waldorf" he said, closing the door behind him.

About a minute later, Dorota all but barged into Blair's room only to find her smelling the roses Chuck had left for her.

"Miss Blair, was that…Mr. Chuck just left?" she asked in a wavering voice "With hair damp like your?"

"Maybe, Dorota" Blair said, walking over to her window.

"But Mr. Chuck very bad boy, Miss Blair" Dorota said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point" Blair said.

If good guys like Nate can break your heart, than maybe bad guys like Chuck would do the opposite. It was an extreme gamble on Blair's part, but one she could not help but want to take. What was the worst thing that could happen?

From her window, she watched him get into his limo and drive off. Clutching his roses in one hand, Blair raised her finger tips to her lips that still stung with the memory of being kissed by the devil who wore pink.


End file.
